villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Commander
Cobra Commander is the primary antagonist of the G.I. Joe franchise, though his form from'' G.I. Joe Renegades'' is the most popular incarnation seen in the villain wars. A lethal military commander, Coba Commander is a major player in both the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and sonishadow's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Warring from the Shadows Cobra Commander first appears in a meeting with David Xanatos. Xanatos requests Commander's assistance as a member of his alliance, but the military leader declines. According to Xanatos, this was all according to plan. For his part, Cobra Commander tasks The Baroness with eliminating the criminal empire of Cruella DeVille and Madam Medusa. She succeeds, to the Commander's pleasure. Satisfied with her efforts, Cobra then demands that she and Destro eliminate a more difficult target: Xanatos himself. The Attack on Cobra Mansion After the attempt on Xanatos fails, Cobra Commander holds a briefing with both Destro and the Baroness. Demona, Xanatos's gargoyle ally, attacks the compound, knocking out the guards and incapacitating the Baroness. Cobra Commander triggers an escape trapdoor and makes his way to an escape helicopter. Demona, however, follows Cobra Commander; she fires her laser rifle into the main chamber of the chopper, depressurizing it. Cobra, from the cockpit, fires a blast from his own laser-powerd cane at Demona, sending her plummeting from the sky. Though the injury is not fatal, Cobra escapes. The Bio-Vipers Cobra Commander then sends Doctor Mindbender to destroy the Gene Splicer of an enemy scientist, DNAmy. Though Mindbender succeeds, he uses Cobra's Bio-Vipers to achieve his objective; these monsters are lethal killing machines capable of destroying nearly anything in their path. Cobra, worried that the creatures might be traced back to Cobra Industries, voices his concern to the Baroness. The Baroness, the one who gave Mindbender clearance to use the Bio-Vipers, remotely disintegrates them, so not to compromise the security of the organization. Ridding Himself of Xanatos After the failures of Destro and the Baroness, Cobra realizes the need to hire a special agent to eliminate Xanatos. At the same time, the Shredder seeks to eliminate Xanatos for his own purposes. The two make an arrangement: Cobra Commander will invite Xanatos to a non-existent meeting, only for the Shredder to take down Xanatos while he isn't prepared. Everything goes according to plan, and Xanatos is thrown into the Shredder's prison. A Renewed Threat All plans, however, have their failings. Xanatos's allies defeat the Shredder and his minions, and they successfully free Xanatos. Enraged, Cobra Commander pressures Doctor Mindbender into increasing the number of Bio-Vipers in reserve. Though Mindbender requests more time, Cobra Commander merely throttles him. The Illuminati, of which Xanatos is a member, waste no time trying to kill Cobra. An assassin arrives and begins hacking Cobra's defense system. Though Cobra and the Baroness send out anti-personnel attack drones to take the assassin out, he easily defeats them. Using stealth camouflage, the hired gun takes out the guards and injures the Baroness in quick succession. Cobra, however, gets the draw on him, shooting him. As the assassin slumps to the wall, Cobra declares his intention to discover his employer. When he doesn't get the information he wants, he orders his personal pet cobra to kill the intruder. Further Actions Cobra hires Doctor Sevarius to aid his faction, to Doctor Mindbender's dismay. Sevarius brings in the gargoyle clone, Thailog; knowing that the clone must prove its worth, Cobra pits it against the Acolyte, Daolon Wong. Though Wong survives the battle, so does Thailog. Destro also introduces Cobra to a woman named "Dominique Destine." The mystery woman pledges her financial assets to Cobra, giving the commander great pleasure. Sevarius proves a good hire, completing the Bio-Viper project on schedule. All the while, Mindbender proves more and more the disappointment, losing an expensive camouflage technology and Zartan to Xanatos's forces. Ally to Enemy Baxter Stockman approaches Cobra Commander with some information: the Shredder has designed a dimensional-reality breaker with which he intends to destroy the universe. Though Cobra is skeptical, Stockman not only provides a lay-out of the Shredder's compound, but also provides irrefutable proof of the Shredder's plans. The threat duly noted, Cobra Commander summons the Baroness and gathers his forces for the war. Though the Baroness voices some concerns, first about the threat of Xanatos and second about involvement of Dominique Destine, Cobra Commander brushes them aside. He then authorizes the assassination of Dr. Mindbender, who has outlived his usefulness. He further gives the Baroness permission to kill Destine should she betray the faction. The Battle of New York In the final attack on the Shredder's compound, the attack proves disastrous for Cobra's forces. At the same time, Xanatos and his followers also attack the base. Making matters worse, Dominique Destine reveals her true identity as Demona and takes out the Baroness. With his men taken out all around him, Cobra gets into a massive mech suit and determines himself to kill Xanatos once and for all. Cobra gets in the first strike with his missiles, but faces an onslaught of bullets from Xanatos's wife, Fox. His mech proves more than resilient enough, and Cobra very nearly guns Fox down. Yet this distraction proves more than enough time for Xanatos to recover. His increased firepower heavily damages Cobra's mech suit, while his evasive capacities trump Cobra's missiles. The mech suit then takes heavy damage to its offensive capacities when Xanatos knocks out Cobra's missile launcher. Enough bullets force the mech to malfunction in Cobra's hands. As Cobra struggles to maintain control, Xanatos knocks him out of the suit and into a vat of acid. Cobra seemingly melts to nothingness. Finishing a War... Baxter Stockman is one of the few members of Cobra's faction to both survive and remain loyal to Cobra's memory. But he is not the only one. A badly injured Cobra emerges from the rubble, swearing to finish the war with Xanatos once and for all. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cobra Industries Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Major Players Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Psychopaths